


Merry Virtual Christmas

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is based in modern 2020. William, Julia and their children celebrate Christmas virtual style.
Relationships: George Crabtree/Effie Newsome, Margaret Brackenreid/Thomas Brackenreid, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Merry Virtual Christmas

(I added the lockdown, since Toronto and all of Ontario will be in lockdown starting Dec 24)

(Dec 24, 2020)

It was Christmas Eve day, William had woken up by excited Daniel and Mary, and decided to make his famous Christmas tree shaped pancakes.  
Julia had slept in, since she was up for 3 hours with 7-month-old, Gracie, because of teething.  
William chuckled, when he remembered something Julia said to him last night, “no more children!”

As he was cutting out of pancakes, he kept checking on Daniel, Mary and Gracie, to make sure they were behaving themselves. Luckily there were lots of Christmas movies on tv, to keep them distracted.  
“Morning dad.” Lizzie said  
“Morning, Liz, hungry?”  
She shook her head, “no, just going to have coffee. Where’s mom?”  
“Still sleeping. Gracie kept her up from 3-6.”  
“I see” she said as she sipped her coffee, “any plans today?”  
“Well, were in lockdown, now so maybe watch Christmas movies, make cookies, wear our pjs all day.” William said as he finished putting the kids breakfast together, “uh, Liz, would you do me a favor and prepare, Gracie’s breakfast?”  
“Sure, and I know she eats today, I saw the chart.” As she looked at the chart, “cereal, toast with butter, and milk, “ and prepares it.

After the children ate their breakfast, they continued watching the movie, while Lizzie ate some pancakes as William did the dishes, “so, you looking forward to Christmas tomorrow, Liz?”  
“Sort of dad”  
“Sort of…what’s wrong?”  
“John and I can’t celebrate together.”  
“Right.”  
“And with this lockdown, uncle George, aunt Effie, and uncle Tom and aunt Margaret, can’t celebrate Christmas with us.”  
William finished the dishes, and sat beside her, “yes, it will be different, but please don’t ruin it for your brother and sisters.”  
“Promise.” She said as she finished her pancake, “I’m going to have a shower”  
“Ok, I’ll put your dishes in the dishwasher.”  
“Thanks dad” she said as she went to have a shower when she saw her mom, “morning, mom”  
Julia wiped her eyes, “morning” and went to the kitchen and saw William, “morning babe” he said and gave her a cup of coffee and a kiss.  
“Again, no more children and morning” she said and took a sip of her coffee, “how were they this morning?”  
“Great, I made them my famous Christmas tree pancakes, while they watched a Christmas movie. I also letting them to stay in their pjs all day, if that’s ok?”  
Julia rubbed her forehead, “yeah, sure, that’s fine”  
“Want breakfast?”  
“Yeah, my favourite special, please?”  
“Of course, one Greek yogurt parfait, coming up”  
After he makes her breakfast, he changes Mary and Gracie’s diaper, and made sure Daniel, Mary brushed their teeth.

It was the afternoon, Julia showered, with her tracks on, hair up in a bun, drinking a cup of tea now watching Frozen with Mary, Lizzie and Gracie, while William shaved, in his tracks as well, playing a video game with Daniel, when they hear a knock on the door and remembered George was dropping off presents for everyone.  
William grabbed George and Effie’s presents, grabbed his mask and they exchanged, “Merry Christmas, George.”  
“Same, we’ll FaceTime when I get back and we can open the presents.”  
“Great idea, talk to you if a few”  
George waved, “see ya” and got into his car

45 minutes later, William heard his phone and it was George, “everyone, that’s uncle George, grab your presents”  
The kids all grabbed their presents as William answered his phone, “hey George and Effie”  
“Hey Will, are you ready to open?”  
“Yes, were ready”  
“Ok, go ahead kids” George said  
The kids ripped through their presents like crazy and were so happy, “thank you, uncle George and aunt Effie. I wanted this video game for so long” Daniel said  
George and Effie laughed, “your welcome, Dan”  
Mary opened her present which was an American Girl doll that looked like her, “thank you, uncle George and aunt Effie. It looks like me”  
“Yes, were glad you like it”  
Julia helped Gracie open her gift, “a peek a boo teddy bear. Thanks uncle George and aunt Effie” Julia said  
“Your, welcome” George and Effie said  
Lizzie opened her present, “thank uncle George and aunt Effie, it’s the bracelet I wanted”  
“Oh, were glad. We weren’t sure it was the right one”  
William and Julia opened their present which was an iRobot Roomba, “George, Effie, thank you so much. We so needed this”  
“We knew you would. Were glad you like it, but sad we couldn’t do this in person. But we will open your presents now.” George said as he opens it, “a gift card for Bath, Bed and Beyond, a new bedspread and HelloFresh gift card. Thank you, guys” George and Effie, said  
“We hope you love them?”  
“We do, thank you, but we have to go but want to wish you all and want to wish you a Merry Virtual Christmas and a Happy Virtual New Year.”  
“We love you too, uncle George and aunt Effie. Are sad too and wish you a Merry Virtual Christmas and Happy Virtual New Year.” They all said and blew them all kisses  
William hung up his FaceTime and looked at the time, 4:30, and remembered they were going to order in dinner tonight.  
“Julia we were suppose to order in and by the time we do, the food won’t come till 8:00”  
Julia laughed, “which is why I preordered the food last night and it should be here by 5:00.”  
William gave her a kiss, “you are brilliant and we ordered from where?”  
“The kids wanted McDonald’s”  
“Ok, that’s fine”  
Half an hour later their dinner came and they decided to watch the Christmas movie, It’s A Wonderful Life.

After their meal was done, they continued watching the movie, and when the ending came Julia and Lizzie were in tears, while William, Daniel, Mary and Gracie were all sleeping.  
It was 8:30 and Julia woke up William, “babe, the movie is over and time for the kids to head to bed”  
William rubbed his eyes, “right” and picked up Daniel and took him to his room.  
Julia picked up Mary, as Lizzie picked up Gracie and took them to their room and were happy, they didn’t wake up.  
William set out the milk and cookies for Santa, as Julia and Lizzie set out all the presents under the tree and filled their stockings.  
It was 10:00, by the time they were done, as William and Julia brushed their teeth and headed to bed.  
Lizzie was thankful to have a tv in her room, as she decided to watch the 1994 version of Miracle on 34th Street.

(Christmas Day)

It was Christmas morning, when William and Julia both woke up at 4:00 am, due to Gracie’s sleep schedule, “William, she’s still sleeping” she said as she checked the baby monitor.  
“Since were awake, do you wanna…” William asked  
Julia nodded, “yes” and took off her pjs and straddled William, “yes, babe, let’s make love, but we have to be quiet”  
“We? You’re always the one, that scream from your orgasms”  
She punches him, “just kiss me, babe”  
He gives her a kiss and leads into passionate lovemaking, which Lizzie heard from her room.

It was 8:00 am, when William and Julia heard a knock on the door, “mommy, daddy, its Christmas morning” Mary said  
They woke up and grabbed their pjs and quickly put them on, “were coming Mary”  
As they opened the door and headed down the hallway, and saw Lizzie, in the kitchen making coffee, “Merry Christmas, Liz” Julia said  
Lizzie looked at her, “I heard you guys again and was hard to go back to sleep.”  
Julia tried to held in a laugh, “were sorry, you can have a nap later”  
“Good” Lizzie said as she took a sip of her coffee and went to open her stocking.  
Daniel, Mary opened their stockings, as Gracie was jumping up and down in her jolly jumper, while waiting for William and Julia to get their coffee and open their presents.  
After they were done opening their presents, Lizzie got out the presents from aunt Ruby, uncle Jasper and aunt Daphne, uncle Tom and aunt Margaret.  
Daniel and Mary were about to open their presents, when Julia stopped them, “no, Dan and Mar, we wait till uncle Tom and aunt Margaret FaceTime us.”  
“What are we suppose to do then?” Daniel asked  
Julia laughed as she picked up Gracie from the jolly jumper, “well, you guys can stay in your pjs, but go brush your teeth, while daddy and Lizzie make breakfast.”  
“Ok” both Daniel and Mary say  
Julia chuckled, “hey, just be thankful you got to open some presents. Let’s not be selfish” she said as she placed Gracie in her high chair, “want us breakfast, Grace?”  
Gracie reached out to Julia and did the sign language for please.  
Lizzie brought the Gracie her breakfast, “here Grace” she said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
“Thanks, Lizzie. I am going to shower before breakfast, since that ok, Will?”  
“Yes, go ahead, breakfast is taken care of”  
“Thanks” she said as she headed down the hallway to their bedroom bathroom to shower.

An hour later, after breakfast was done, Julia heard her phone rang, it was Ruby.  
“Everyone, its aunt Ruby, on FaceTime.” She says as she answers  
Everyone waved, “Merry Virtual Christmas, aunt Ruby”  
Ruby laughed, “Merry Virtual Christmas, guys. I miss you guys so much. It’s sad we couldn’t be together, but I’m glad we can do this through FaceTime.”  
“Same here. Are you ready to open presents, Ruby?” Julia said  
“Yes, got my presents beside me. So, Dan and Mary, grab your gifts.”  
All the kids got their presents and open them; as Daniel opened his, he gasped, “aunt Ruby,” thank you so much, “got a Nintendo switch.”  
“Glad you love it, Dan”  
Mary opened her present, “aunt Ruby, clothes for my American Girl doll, thank you so much”  
“Your, welcome”  
Lizzie opened up hers, it was a signet ring she been wanting, “aunt Ruby, oh my gosh, thank you”  
“Is it the right size?”  
Lizzie put the ring on her finger, “yes, perfect, thank you”  
Julia helped Gracie, open her gift, it was an activity center, “oh, thank you, aunt Ruby, we love it”  
Ruby laughs, “your most welcome, Grace.”  
William and Julia opened their gift, it was an ice maker, “Ruby…”  
“You complain, you never have enough ice in the house.”  
Julia, laughed, “thanks, Ruby”  
“Your, welcome, Jules. I am going to open my gifts now.” She said as she opened her presents, which was a weighted blanket, a Keurig machine, and a new a Netflix gift card.  
“Aww, thanks so much guys. I will definitely need them during the lockdown.”  
“Your, welcome, aunt Ruby”  
“Well, I gotta go guys, but I love you and wish you a Merry Virtual Christmas and a Happy Virtual New Year.”  
“Love you too, and have a great Merry Virtual Christmas” Everyone said and kissed Ruby bye and hung up  
As the kids put their presents away in their rooms, William got a FaceTime alert from Thomas, “oh, it’s uncle Tom and aunt Margaret, everyone”  
William answers the phone, “Merry Virtual Christmas” everyone said  
“Merry Virtual Christmas” Thomas, Margaret, John and Bobby all said, “are you ready to open your presents?”  
“Yes, they have been waiting since this morning to open them” William said  
Thomas laughed, “ok, open them.”  
Daniel opened up his first, “a game for my Nintendo switch, thank you”  
“Were glad you like it”  
Mary opened up her present, “a Polly Pocket unicorn purse, thank you”  
“We were nervous it wasn’t the right one?” Margaret said  
“No, it’s the right one. Thank you, uncle Tom and aunt Margaret”  
“Not at all”  
Julia helps Gracie open up hers, “wow new pjs and books, thank you” Julia said  
“Your, welcome”  
Lizzie opens up her present, “Bose headphones, thank you”  
“Your, welcome. We hope there the right ones?”  
“They are, thank you”  
William opens his and Julia’s gift, “a new flat screen tv, thank you”  
“Well, since were in lockdown, you will definitely need one” Tom laughs  
William laughs, “yes”  
Tom, Margaret, open their gift, “scotch, and a gift card for HelloFresh, thank you”  
“Tom, you better enjoy that scotch. It cost a lot!” Julia said  
John and Bobby opened their gift, “PlayStation 5!”  
“We hope you like it” Julia said with a laugh  
“We love it, thank you” John said  
They heard an oven go off, “oh, that’s our turkey, it’s done” Margaret said, “yes, we gotta go, but Merry Virtual Christmas and Happy Virtual New Year, Murdoch’s” Tom said  
“You as well, we love you, bye” everyone said  
Everyone put their presents away and heard the doorbell rang, it was their Chinese food they ordered.  
They ate their meal, watched the movie Home Alone, and headed to bed.  
As Julia headed to bed, she gave William a kiss on the cheek, “Merry Virtual Christmas, Detective Murdoch”  
He turned to her, “Merry Virtual Christmas, Detective Ogden,” and gave her a passionate kiss, and ended up making passionate love and fell asleep afterwards.

The End


End file.
